Conventionally, blast treatment methods in which an explosive object such as a chemical ammunition is subjected to blast treatment in a blast-proof container are known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a blast treatment method which places the explosive object in a pressure-resistant container having a closable lid, and carries out explosion of the explosive object in the pressure-resistant container which has been turned into a sealed space by the closure of the lid, to thereby decompose a chemical agent contained in the explosive object. Patent Document 1 also describes withdrawing of a gas produced at the time of the explosion of the explosive object with a suction device which is provided outside the pressure-resistant container.
In addition to chemical ammunition s and the like, it is also desired in recent years to dispose of smoke ammunition that emit smoke when blasted (hexachloroethane smoke projectiles, white phosphorus smoke projectiles, red phosphorus smoke projectiles and the like). When such a smoke ammunition is subjected to blast treatment in a pressure-resistant container as set forth in Patent Document 1, a toxic gas and fine particles may be produced in a large amount in the pressure-resistant container in some cases. As a result, there are a concern of an increased load on the suction device for drawing out the gas and fine particles that exist in the pressure-resistant container after the blast treatment of the smoke ammunition, and a concern of leakage of the toxic gas and fine particles, which remain in the pressure-resistant container, to the outside.